


Amor sádico

by vogue91esp (vogue91)



Category: Johnny's Entertainment, KAT-TUN (Band)
Genre: Arguing, Bruises, Established Relationship, M/M, Rough Sex
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-10
Updated: 2020-03-10
Packaged: 2021-02-28 20:42:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,213
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23093509
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vogue91/pseuds/vogue91esp
Summary: “Sí, durante el rodaje. Cada vez que vuelve en mi contra. Entiendo que te diviertes, y que hace reír a los demás también, pero... ¿no puedes hacerlo más con cuidado? Sinceramente, Koki... estoy harto de volver a casa cubierto de cardenales.”
Relationships: Taguchi Junnosuke/Tanaka Koki





	Amor sádico

**Amor sádico**

Desde hace cuando se habían ido de los estudios televisivos, Koki tenía una sensación rara.

Junno había sido extrañamente silencioso en el coche, algo que lo había sorprendido.

Cuando le había preguntado que pasara, el menor se había sólo encogido de hombros, negando que pasara algo malo.

Pero Koki habría entendido que estaba mintiendo también si no lo hubiera conocido desde hace más que diez años.

No había insistido, decidiendo de esperar que, cualquiera pasara con él, se fuera sola.

Durante la cena se habían quedado en silencio, sino unas palabras de circunstancia, y lo mismo había pasado cuando se habían ido al salón para ver una película.

Koki se había tumbado, apoyando las piernas en el reposabrazos y la cabeza en el regazo del menor, como hacía siempre; pero Junno se había quedado quieto, no lo había mirado ni había empezado a acariciarlo, como pasaba normalmente.

Fue al final de la película que Koki perdió definitivamente la paciencia.

“Vale, fingimos bastante tiempo que no pase nada. ¿Me dices qué problemas tienes?” le había preguntado, levantándose del sofá y metiéndose frente a él, mirándolo en aire de acusación.

“Te lo dije, Koki, no pasa nada. ¿Por qué?” preguntó, levantando las cejas.

El mayor chasqueó la lengua, echándole un vistazo furioso.

“Porque desde que finimos el rodaje del Cartoon KAT-TUN me estás evitando, y pasaste toda la noche en silencio e ignorándome. Pues no trates de venderme la historia del ‘está todo bien’, porque no funciona conmigo, Junno.” le había dicho, en tono bastante seguro de hacer suspirar al menor, abandonando cada tentativa de fingir que no hubiera nada raro en su comportamiento.

Se puso en pie, yendo cerca de él.

Luego, contra todo pronóstico de Koki, se quitó la camiseta.

“Mira.” dijo sólo, indicándose el pecho.

El mayor se salió los ojos, confuso, sin tener éxito de entender de que estuviera hablando.

“¿Qué tendría que mirar?” preguntó.

Junno acercó la mano a su piel, indicando una mancha violácea en las costillas.

“Y se pone peor.” añadió, girándose despacio y mostrando unos cardenales en el brazo y uno al lado de la escapula.

Koki lo miró con cuidado, tratando de focalizarse en los cardenales y no en el hecho que, a pesar de la situación, tenerlo semi-desnudo frente a sí era un factor de considerable interferencia por su atención.

Frunció el entrecejo, acercando la mano a su cuerpo y rozando los cardenales.

“Qué... ¿Cómo te los hiciste?” preguntó, perplejo.

Junno le echó una mirada furiosa, los labios y el entrecejo fruncidos.

“Fuiste _tú_ , Koki.” siseó, alejándose de su toque.

El mayor se quedó mirándolo en silencio unos segundos y luego, contra el sentido común, se echó a reír.

“Ah, ¿verdad? ¿Durante el rodaje?” preguntó, sin tener éxito de dejar de reír, algo para que Junno pareció enojarse aún más.

“ _Sí_ , durante el rodaje. Cada vez que vuelve en mi contra. Entiendo que te diviertes, y que hace reír a los demás también, pero... ¿no puedes hacerlo más con cuidado? Sinceramente, Koki... estoy harto de volver a casa cubierto de cardenales.” se quejó, mientras el mayor dejaba despacio de sonreír y se acercaba a él, con una expresión indescifrable en la cara.

“Desde hace cuánto rodamos el Cartoon KAT-TUN, ¿Junno?” le preguntó, levantando una ceja.

“Dos años, ¿Por qué?”

Koki chasqueó la lengua, enojado.

“Pues hace dos años está así, no veo porque tenga que quejarte ahora, dado que es algo que siempre hice.” bajó los ojos, frunciendo el entrecejo. “Sabes qué no me gusta cuando me haces sentir culpable.”

El menor lo miró, titubeando, como si estuviera a punto de ceder, pero no quisiera hacerlo realmente.

“No es que quiera hacerte sentir culpable, Koki. Sólo es un hecho, me molesta encontrarme constantemente cubierto de cardenales, eso es todo.” le dijo, en tono quejumbroso.

Tanaka levantó de vuelta los ojos, y Junno vio su expresión relajarse. El mayor se acercó aún más, sin dejar de mirarlo.

Cuando fue bastante cerca, le puso una mano en la cadera, poniéndose de puntillas.

“Lo siento. Prometo que voy a tener más cuidado la próxima vez.” le murmuró al oído, y luego sonrió. “Al menos, frente a las cámaras.” añadió, antes de apoyarle firme las manos en el pecho y empujarlo, haciéndolo caer en el sofá.

Le echó una mirada entretenida, antes de acercarse y montarle a horcajadas, metiéndose a besarle la línea de la clavícula.

El menor trató de escaparse, cogiéndole los hombros y haciéndolo alejar.

“Koki, ¿Qué demonio estás haciendo?” le preguntó, más enojado que antes.

El mayor hizo una sonrisa traviesa, pasando con lascivia un dedo donde lo estaba besando antes.

Recorrió la clavícula de ida y vuelta unos segundos, antes de doblar el dedo y arañarlo.

Taguchi gimió por la quemazón improvisa, y Koki se bajó hacia de él, acercando la boca a su oreja.

“Te muestro que no tienes que preocuparte mucho de lo que pasa en frente a las cámaras, sino de lo que pasa _luego_.” murmuró, sin dejar de sonreír. “Esta vez, voy a hacerte realmente daño.”

Como prueba de lo que acababa de decirle, llevó la boca a su pezón, mordiéndolo hasta que no fue seguro de haber dejado la marca de los dientes; oía a Junno gemir por el dolor, pero eso sólo aumentaba su excitación.

Le gustaban sus gemidos.

Le gustaban sus muecas de sufrimiento.

Y le gustaba también el hecho que, a pesar de las quejas, empezara a sentir la erección de Junno contra la pierna.

Siguió besándole el cuello y los hombros, mordiéndolo de vez en cuando, y luego pasó al brazo, donde pasó despacio la lengua en las marcas de los cardenales, lascivo, nunca dejando de mirarle la cara.

Se paró después de unos segundos, echándole un vistazo satisfecho.

“¿Qué significa?” le preguntó Junno, con una mueca fastidiada. Koki, por su parte, rio, e le pasó sin delicadez una mano en la erección, todavía cubierta por los pantalones.

“No finjas que no te guste, Junnosuke.” contestó, levantando una ceja y bajándose del diván para meterse al suelo frente a él, aferrándose a sus caderas para tirárselo cerca.

Con una lentitud casi exasperante, bajó el cierre de los pantalones, concediéndose unas caricias velada a su sexo antes de quitárselos.

Adoraba la manera como el menor trataba de controlarse, de no mostrarle cuanto esa situación lo pusiera nervioso, cuanto quisiera más.

Sin dejar de sonreír, y aún más lascivamente, le quitó los bóxeres también, y luego acercó la cara a su ingle. Entonces, se quedó inmóvil.

Junno suspiró, sin paciencia, se mordió un labio y se bajó hacia de él, cogiéndole la nuca.

“¿Quieres hacer algo real, Koki, o quieres quedarte mirando?” le preguntó, siseando.

El mayor lo miró fijo, dejando de sonreír.

“Si quieres algo, sólo tienes que preguntar.”

Junno se calló, mordiéndose compulsivamente un labio.

“Koki...” murmuró sólo.

“Espero.” le dijo el mayor, rozándole la erección con la lengua por menos que un segundo. Se quedó quieto, en espera, todavía mirándolo en los ojos en aire de desafío.

Cuando vio que no hablaba, se alejó de él y se encogió de hombros, deshaciéndose los pantalones y empezando a tocarse, malicioso.

Junno desvió la mirada por un momento, pasándose las manos en las sienes, como si tuviera dolor de cabeza.

“Koki, no eres para nada divertido.” le dijo, con una mueca.

El mayor levantó las cejas en aire inocente.

“No quería ser divertido. Sólo pensaba que te gustara a ti también, pero parece que me equivocaba, dado que ni siquiera puedes hacer una simple pregunt...” empezó a responder, pero Junno lo interrumpió.

“Puedes usar esa boca para algo más útil que hablar, ¿verdad?”

Koki lo miró por una fracción de segundo, antes de acercarse de vuelta a él con un movimiento rápido.

“Puede ser suficiente.” murmuró, y luego tomó en boca la erección del menor, empezando a lamerla, a ritmo sostenido.

El menor volvió pronto a gemir bajo de él, esta vez sin trazas de dolor, al menos hasta que Koki no se puso a usar los dientes; Junno se asomó adelante, lejos de estar agradecido, y miró al mayor en aire de regaño.

Koki, por su parte, sonrió, alejando la boca de él.

“Si quieres, puedo pararme.” le dijo, en tono inocente.

Junno se mordió un labio, suspirando exasperado.

“Ni lo pienses.” murmuró, en un silbido, antes que Koki volviera a la obra con su boca.

Unos minutos después, Tanaka sentía ya que el menor estaba a punto de correrse, las caderas que se movían al encuentro de su boca para sentirlo más, su mano apretada en el hombro del mayor, arañándolo casi hasta hacerlo sangrar.

Fue entonces que se alejó, con un movimiento brusco, y Junno echó un grito de decepción.

“¿Qué estás haciendo?” le preguntó, casi asustado.

Koki sonrió, indicando las marcas de las uñas de Junno en su hombro.

“Si no me equivoco, era yo que tenía que hacerte daño, verdad, ¿Taguchi?” le preguntó, y no le dio tiempo de contestar, antes de aferrarse a su cintura pace que se bajara del sofá, haciéndolo acabar con la espalda contra el suelo.

Le montó a horcajadas, y le pasó dos dedos en los labios.

“Abre.” murmuró, sonriendo cuando lo vio resistir. “Confía en mí, es mejor que abra esa boca. Dije que quiero hacerte daño, no que quiero hacerte _seriamente_ daño.” añadió, y finalmente el menor abrió los labios, bastante para que el mayor dejara deslizar adentro los dedos.

Cuando fue satisfecho, sin preámbulos llevó la misma mano entre las piernas de Junno, haciendo entrar sin resistencia un dedo dentro de él.

Taguchi se mordió un labio por la momentánea molestia, pero no le tomó mucho tiempo antes de empujar las caderas contra la mano de Koki, pidiendo silenciosamente más.

Koki se conformó pronto; acabó rápido de prepararlo, bastante para estar seguro de no hacerle sentir demasiado dolor. Luego se quitó los pantalones y los bóxeres, y con una rodilla le hizo abrir las piernas bastante para meterse entre de esas.

Acercó la cara a la suya, mirándolo unos segundos antes de besarlo. Fue entonces que entró dentro de él con un empujón firme, sofocando con su boca el gemido de dolor del menor.

Le dio poco tiempo para acostumbrarse a la sensación, y empezó a empujar sin delicadez. Dejó de besarlo para poderle mirar la cara, disfrutando su expresión, viendo cómo se retorcía bajo los empujones, como trataba de sofocar cada sonido que expresara placer.

Empezaba a sentirse cerca del orgasmo, y aceleró el ritmo; cuando Junno se dio cuenta, se salió los ojos.

“Koki...” murmuró, en voz rota.

“¿Qué?”

“Tócame...” pidió el menor, y Tanaka vio cuanto le costara pedírselo en esa coyuntura, pero cuanta urgencia hubiera en su voz.

Lo había provocado bastante; sin decir una palabra, llevó una mano entre de ellos, tomándole la erección y empezando a mover la mano en ritmo errático, en sincronía con sus empujones.

Trató de aguantarse hasta que el menor hubo llegado al orgasmo, y cuando lo vio tenderse bajo de sí se dejó llevar, moviéndose de manera más firme, casi violenta, y bajándose a morderle el cuello mientras se corría dentro de él.

Se quedaron quietos unos momentos.

Cuando Koki se recuperó, se dio cuenta que todavía lo estaba mordiendo; levantó la cara, para ver los rastros de sangre que empezaban a entreverse en la marca de la mordida.

Salió despacio de él, tumbándose a su lado, mientras Junno se quedó allí, la cabeza echada atrás, tratando de regularizar la respiración.

Luego se sentó de repente, gimiendo de decepción.

“¡Koki!” exclamó, girándose hacia de él en aire de regaño.

El mayor se puso de un lado, apoyando el codo al suelo y la cabeza en la mano, mirándolo en aire satisfecho.

“¿Qué pasa?” preguntó, en tono inocente.

“¿Qué pasa?” repitió Junno. “¿Cómo crees que vamos a ocultar _estos_?” le preguntó, indicando las marcas de mordidas y rasguños.

“¿Por qué deberías ocultarlos? Todo el mundo sabe que soy alguien violento.” contestó el mayor, encogiéndose de hombros.

El menor volvió a sentarse en el sofá, vistiéndose rápido y poniendo un aire decepcionado.

“Entiendo. Ya no voy a quejarme de nada.” masculló, cruzando los brazos y desviando la mirada de él.

Koki se echó a reír, levantándose y yendo a sentarse a su lado, tratando inútilmente de hacerse mirar en los ojos.

“No, sigue quejándote, _te ruego_.” le dijo, en tono malicioso.

“No eres divertido.” le hizo notar Junno, empujándolo sin delicadez.

“Claro que sí.” contestó Koki, cruzando las piernas y apoyándole la cabeza contra el hombro. “Por lo demás, ganas tú. Ya no voy a hacerte nada, _enfrente de las cámaras_.” dijo, marcando la voz en las últimas palabras, y rozándole con un dedo la marca de las mordidas en el cuello.

“No era lo que quería decir.” se quejó el menor.

“Ten cuidado con lo que deseas, Junnosuke: podría hacerse realidad.” murmuró Koki, con una sonrisa maliciosa.

El menor no se preocupó de responder, y Tanaka se tumbó en el sofá, apoyándole la cabeza en las piernas y cerrando los ojos, satisfecho.

Taguchi tendría que haberlo sabido qué de discutir con él nunca salía nada bueno.

Cuando quería, Koki siempre ganaba.

Y esa batalla, pensó mientras seguía mirando las marcas rojizas en el cuerpo del menor, la había sin duda ganado él.


End file.
